The night it Begun
by oasis2450
Summary: Okay guys, i'm not going to lie, this story has no point what so ever, but it is pretty fluffy if you ship that kind of thing. enjoy the pointless fluff between Len and Neru.


**The night it began**

On a perfect night, the house would be quiet, on a perfect night, everyone would still be asleep, but today was no perfect night.

"When will they stop," Rin exclaimed, talking over the tremendous noise in the room next door.

"I don't know Rin, I wish they would at least be courteous about the noise level," her twin brother Len said.

"Yeah, no kidding," Rin said. There was a light knocking on the door, which Len got up to get.

"Oh, N-N-Neru-Chan, come in," Len said stuttering slightly with a faint blush creeping up his cheek.

"Like I wasn't going to walk in anyways," Neru grumbled.

"Why are you over here Neru?" Rin asked.

"Not that I-we mind," Len added quickly.

"I couldn't sleep, and I wanted to see if anyone else was up," Neru said nonchalantly.

"Who could with the noise they are making," Rin and Len said simultaneously.

"Well Haku for one, because she's always drunk, poor girl, Meiko, Sensei, Mikuo, and normally me," Neru listed off.

"Yeah, why aren't you asleep?" Len asked.

"I was thinking," Neru said shyly.

"Oh, what were you thinking about?" Len asked curiously, his hair falling in his face as he got up.

"N-Nothing," Neru said," closing her eyes tightly, blushing furiously.

"C'mon, tell me," Len said sweetly.

"If I remember, I'll tell you in the morning," Neru said hurriedly, "Anyway, I was wondering if I could stay in here tonight."

"It's okay, we don't mind," Rin chimed in, making Neru and Len jump.

"Yeah, you can take the bed with Rin, I'll take the floor," Len said, motioning to the bed.

"No, it's quite alright, I'll take the floor," Neru said shyly, sitting down on the floor.

"While you two figure this out, I'm going to bed," Rin said with a huge yawn, setting her head on the pillow and falling asleep.

"So, you remember yet?" Len asked.

"What, it's not even morning yet," Neru said, confused.

"Yeah it is, Its 12:01 A.M. that's morning," Len said pointing to the clock.

"Oh, Well, you see, I," Neru said trying to think of how to say it.

"Take your time Neru," Len said comforting her, but secretly wishing she would just say it already.

"I think I- L-L-Li, oh I can't do it, I'm a coward," Neru wailed, starting to cry.

Len rushed forward to comfort her best he could, hugging her to his chest, since he was a good few inches taller than her. "Shhhh, it's okay Neru," Len cooed in Neru's ear, rubbing her back. They sank to the floor like this, Neru in Lens lap and Len supporting her back.

Neru mumbled something that Len couldn't hear.

"What was that?" Len asked.

"I said its things like this that make me love you," Neru said, looking up into Len's cerulean eyes, blushing slightly.

"I-I, Don't know what to say," Len said, obviously shocked.

"Then don't," Neru said, leaning up, closing her eyes and pressing her lips to his lightly.

Len's eyes widened in shock when she kissed him, admittedly he always wanted to kiss Neru but he never had the guts to tell her how he felt; now here he was, kissing the girl he was fantasizing about in his dreams. His eyes slowly closed as he started to calm down, he moved his lips in sync with hers. She broke the kiss, panting for air, her left hand over her chest, while her right hand Grasped Len's shirt lightly.

"Now THAT was something," Rin said suddenly, startling them both.

"I thought you were asleep," Neru said quizzically.

"I was, but I woke up and saw you two making out on the floor," Rin said, giggling like a schoolgirl.

"Baka," Neru said simply.

"No I am not," Rin said lying down on her stomach on the bed with her legs in the air, kicking idly.

"No offense Rin, but have you seen your grades lately?" Len asked rhetorically.

"Not everyone can be perfect Len," Rin said matter-of-factly.

"I'm not perfect," Len said, blowing his bangs out of his eyes.

"You are to me," Neru mumbled to Len.

"To you yeah, but I'm far from perfect," Len said tilting his head down a little.

"You two are so cute together," Rin squealed.

"Whatever," Len said, rolling his eyes.

The three sat there in the now silence, looking out the window at the vast starry sky. Neru moved to hold onto Len's arm, lying her head down on his Right shoulder. She sighed contently, while Len just looked down at her, in that moment something stirred in him that felt different, almost, alien to him.

'What is this new feeling?' Len thought.

'I wish this moment would never end,' Neru thought happily.

"Again, so cute," Rin squealed.

"Just go to bed Rin," Neru said, still clinging to Len's arm.

"Okay, just don't do anything too naughty," Rin said suggestively and winked, lying her head on the pillow.

"What am I gonna do with you Rin," Len said, face palming. He looked over to see Neru was asleep on his shoulder, seeing this he thought, 'She is so cute when she sleeps.' He shifted her off his shoulder onto the carpet trying hard not to wake her up; he got up quietly and went to the closet to grab a blanket that would fit over the both of them. He managed to find a blanket that worked and crept back to where Neru lay, he then tried to lie next to her without waking her up, but to no avail.

"You could have just woke me up you know," Neru stated.

"Yeah, but I thought you would have been happier if I let you sleep while I got us a blanket," Len said holding up the blanket.

"Oh," Neru said simply, undoing the hair tie holding her signature sideways ponytail up, letting her dirty blonde hair fall down. Len said nothing and sat next to Neru and draped the blanket over the both of them. Neru scooted closer to Len so that their legs touched, she then leaned into his right side, letting his body heat wash over her.

'I love you Len,' Neru thought.

'I love you Neru,' Len thought, wrapping his right hand around her waist, and running his left through her hair.

**The next day**…

Neru woke up on the floor, her whole body was stiff.

'Why am I on the flo- never-mind,' Neru thought remembering what happened last night. She smelled something cooking downstairs and her stomach grumbled loudly.

"Well, guess it's time to eat," Neru said to herself, flinging the blanket off herself and getting up to walk downstairs. When she reached the kitchen she was surprised to see Len at the stove cooking some bacon and eggs, he looked back while he was setting the eggs aside.

"Morning," He said, walking over and pressing his lips to her forehead.

"Morning to you too," Neru said, holding him in place and planting a non-too subtle kiss on the lips. Just then Miku walked in.

"Oh. My. Gosh, it's so cute," Miku squealed jumping up and down excitedly.

"Oh, uh, hi Miku," Len said, looking to the doorway.

"Hey," Neru said casually, as if nothing happened.

"When did this happen?" Miku questioned, suddenly in front of the two.

"When did what happen?" Haku said, walking into the kitchen holding her head, probably due to the massive hangover she had.

"Neru and Len are together," Miku said bluntly.

"Oh, that's nice," Haku said, opening the cupboard that held the aspirin, not really processing what was said, "Wait WHAT?"

"C'mon guys, it's not that big of a deal," Len said miserably.

"Yeah, c'mon," Neru said, mimicking Len.

"Okay guys, let's just leave them alone, oh and Len, don't forget the bacon" Rin said, dragging everyone else out of the kitchen. Len walked over to the bacon and put the bacon on a plate to let it cool.

"When that's cooled down we can eat," Len said, walking over to Neru.

"Okay," Neru said, hugging Len tightly.

"Neru can't breathe," Len choked out.

"Oh, sorry Len," Neru said, releasing him.

"It's okay Neru," Len said, grasping his chest. The two stood there awkwardly, waiting for the bacon to cool. After it cooled enough Len dished out an egg and some bacon onto a plate and handed it to Neru.

"Here you go," Len said handing her the plate.

"Thank you Len," Neru said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Anything for my princess," Len said, blushing as he said the last word.

"Princess?" Neru asked a piece of bacon inches from her mouth.

"Yeah, as long as you're mine I'll treat you like the princess you deserve to be," Len said, bowing playfully.

"Oh stop, I don't deserve to be a princess," Neru said, blushing lightly.

"Well to me you do," Len said stubbornly, while dishing himself up. The two walked over to the scarcely used table and sat down to eat. The dining room was beautiful with a mahogany table and chair-set on wood flooring, a beautiful view of the beach, and a real crystal chandelier.

"I forget why we never use the dining room, it's beautiful," Neru said looking around.

"I was thinking the same thing," Len said, taking a bite of egg.

When the couple finished with breakfast, they walked into the living room which was thankfully empty.

"What do you want to watch princess," Len said, chuckling slightly.

"Hmmm, Lets watch a movie," Neru said, looking up at Len.

"Okay, what kind of movie?" Len asked, getting up and walking to the movie cabinet.

"How about a scary movie?" Neru asked, an idea forming in her head.

"Well that narrows it down," Len said sarcastically.

"Do we have any new ones?" Neru asked, getting up and walking over to Len.

"Um, no," Len said, scanning the scary movies they had.

"Oh, this one," Neru exclaimed grabbing a movie off the shelf and handing it to Len.

"_Paranormal Activity 2 _huh, okay," Len said, walking over to the DVD player and putting it in. Neru was doing alright until about halfway through, something really scared her, causing her to huddle into Len and bury her face in his chest and cry softly. At this Len turned off the TV and held onto Neru as she cried softly. "It's okay Neru, it's just a movie, you'll be okay," Len said lifting her onto his lap, hugging her softly while she wept.

"C'mon Neru, let's get you to bed," Len said, picking her up bridal style, he walked her to her room and set her down on the left side of the bed, he covered her with the blanket that was on her bed and kissed her on the forehead, as he got up to leave, he felt a hand grasp his wrist.

"Don't go, stay with me Len, please," Neru said, a tremble still present in her voice.

"Okay, I'll stay," Len said, walking to the other side of the bed and got under the covers next to her. She scooted over to him, letting his body heat wash over her like last night.

"N-Neru," Len said, looking into her golden eyes.

"Yes Len?" Neru asked, staring straight into his eyes, seeing an emotion she didn't recognize.

"I think, I love you Neru," Len said, hesitantly. Neru froze.

'He, loves me?' Neru thought. She wanted to say I love you too, but couldn't move her mouth, despite how hard she tried, so she did something she knew would convey the message that she loved him too. She inched her face closer to his, slowly, ever so slowly, when their lips were a fraction of an inch away her eyes fluttered closed, as did Len's. Their lips met and moved in perfect sync. Neru felt a poke at her lower lip and pulled back in surprise.

"What's wrong Neru?" Len asked.

"Something poked my lip," Neru said, realizing how ridiculous it sounded out loud.

"eh-he-he, that was me," Len said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh, he-he," Neru said, chuckling too.

"Would you mind if we…..." Len trailed off, blushing lightly.

"Oh, um sure," Neru said, leaning forward again. Their lips met again, like last time, this time when Neru felt the poke at her bottom lip, she opened her mouth slightly, inviting Len in. Len took the invitation and explored her mouth, wanting to memorize every bit of it, after a few seconds his tongue met hers and they wrestled for control. Neru's hands snaked their way up to Len's tie and attempted to take it off, but to no avail, Len broke their kiss to undo the knot and threw it across the room into a corner. Len fumbled with the knot on Neru's tie, after several attempts he succeeded in removing it and tossed it in the corner with his tie. He shifted himself so he was on top of Neru.

"You're mine princess," Len said with a playful growl.

"Oh, what ever shall I do," Neru said, playing along. Len lowered his face to hers, just out of reach. "Quit teasing Len," Neru whined.

"But its fun," Len said, lowering his lips to Neru's neck, kissing and nipping it lightly.

"Len," Neru Moaned.

"Found a soft spot did I?" Len questioned nipping the spot again.

"Mmmh," Neru Moaned again, looking into Len's eyes with want.

"I'll take that as a yes," Len said, satisfied. Neru suddenly flipped them over so she was on top.

"Look who's in charge now Lenny," Neru chuckled, teasing him like he teased her. Len just smirked, leaning forward as much as he could, Capturing her lips in his, earning a low moan from Neru. With their lips moving in sync, Neru tried to remove Lens button up shirt, fumbling with the buttons, making slow but sure progress, once she undid the buttons, Len broke the kiss to shrug off the shirt, revealing his toned chest and abs.

"Whoa," Neru said, checking him out.

"My turn," Len said, moving his hands to the buttons on Neru's blouse, going agonizingly slow on purpose. Once he undid the buttons he gave her breasts a light squeeze, earning a squeak from Neru.

"Tease," Neru said, wrapping her arms around Len's neck.

"You know it princess," Len said, trailing kisses down her jaw, over her collarbone and onto her bra. "This is in the way."

"Is it now?" Neru asked seductively.

"Um yeah, can you kindly take it off?" Len asked.

"Nope, I'm stopping it here, because if you haven't realized, were only sixteen," Neru said.

"Oh, yeah, I guess you're right, guess we got carried away a little," Len said, moving to lie beside her.

"I think 'a little' is an understatement," Neru said, pointing to her shirtless self.

"Awe, but you look more beautiful then you usually do," Len whined.

"Whatever Lenny, We probably should go to bed now," Neru said, pointing out the window.

"Wow, we were busy for a long time," Len said, awestruck.

"Duh," Neru said, grabbing a blanket and throwing it over the both of them.

"Does this mean I'm sleeping with you tonight?" Len asked, wrapping his arm around Neru's waist, pulling her closer.

"Yup," Neru said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Neru?" Len asked.

"Yes Len?" Neru asked, leaning in closer to his face.

"Aishite imasu," Len said before pecking her softly on the lips.

"Boku wa kimo mo aishiteiru yo," Neru said while closing her eyes and falling asleep, causing Len to smile.

**The next day….**

Len woke up first, to the sun pouring in through the window onto a sleeping Neru. He noticed Neru still sleeping in his arms; her hair was fanned out around her.

'She looks like an angle,' Len thought.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," Neru said, getting up and giggling.

"Morning princess," Len said, pushing his bangs out of his face.

"Morning Lenny," Neru said, kissing his cheek.

"Sleep well?" Len asked, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Wonderfully, thanks to you being here," Neru said, her cheeks turning a light pink.

"Didn't know I had such an effect," Len said sarcastically.

"Course you didn't Lenny," Neru said, pushing Len's bangs up and kissing his forehead.

Len pulled Neru onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her right shoulder. Neru in turn leaned back into Len's chest, sighing contently, Len leaned over to Neru's end table and grabbed her brush, Realizing what Len wanted to do she simply scooted forward slightly, letting Len brush her hair.

"You didn't have to do this you know," Neru stated, enjoying the attention.

"I can tell you're enjoying this, so I'm still going to," Len said, running the brush through her silky dirty-blonde locks.

"That's because no one I've been with ever cared enough to do it," Neru muttered darkly. Len stopped.

"Well, I care, more then you know Neru," Len said, hugging her torso again.

"You'd better not be lying," Neru said, turning around to look at him.

"I promise I'm not," Len said, holding up his pinkie, locking it with Neru's.

"Okay," Neru said, pecking lens lips and turning so he could brush her hair again.

"Why would I lie to you Neru?" Len asked, still brushing.

"I don't know Len, I guess I still have some trust issues," Neru said sadly.

"Well you can trust me," Len said, caressing her cheek.

"I hope so Len, I hope so," Neru said, leaning into his hand.

"You want some breakfast?" Len asked suddenly.

"Sure," Neru said, turning in lens lap to face him.

"Okay, you wait here princess, I'll go make it and bring it up to you," Len said, making a move to get up, but Neru didn't budge.

"You're so kind to me Len," Neru said, getting off Len's lap and kissing him full on the lips before he walked out the door.

**Neru's P.O.V.**

I closed the door, walked over to the bed and flopped down onto it, sighing as I landed.

"How'd I get lucky enough to have you Len?" I asked the empty room. Of course, the room didn't answer, I decided to get changed, I quickly got up and stripped down to my underwear, and opened my closet, looking through the contents until I decided on what I usually wore, simple enough. I decided to surprise Len and go downstairs.

**Len's P.O.V.**

I was just about to head upstairs with breakfast for Neru and me, but Neru beat me to it by jumping on my back while I was at the kitchen counter about to pick up the two plates.

"Len-Kun," Neru exclaimed, burying her face in my unruly locks of blonde hair.

"Whoa, don't scare me like that," I said, staggering slightly.

"Awe, okay fine," Neru said, hopping off my back.

"Here you go princess," I said, handing her a plate loaded with Bacon, eggs and waffles.

"Arigatou gozaimasu," Neru said, taking the plate from me with that smile I love so much.

"No problem my love," I said, pecking her softly on the lips.

**A/N:**** hey guys, I'm just gonna stop this here before this trainwreck actually kills someone, seriously though, If I didn't stop this here I would have gone on forever, and never posted this for you guys. If I get enough reviews I will work on and finish this and re-post this, if not, FYA. Bye!**


End file.
